Grey Skies and Endless Nights
by Apolloson101
Summary: You don't need to know who I am. Where I live isn't important, nor is my past. And yet, I feel as though someone out there knows all of my secrets anyway. And untill that person arrives I will tell my story, so that may ring in the ears of those who don't
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**Hi, my best friend jeholiday16 made me read this series so I made up a character and here we are .I know what you're thinking 'he made a new story without finishing his other ones!' and I have full intentions of finishing the other ones too. Yes, I am a boy.**

**I don't own anything, just this idea. P.S jetholiday16 owns Rowan Lunitive and Greg Houndaz. P.P.S The Rowan in this story is not the one from Daughters of Darkness.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_I am NOT normal_

**Crow POV**

Let's just get the fact across that I am _NOT_ normal. My name is Crow Tycon, I'm a 17-year-old shape shifter. I have an annoying sister, a mom, and a dad just like everyone. But something makes me different from the other night world people. Maybe it's that I go to a human school, maybe it's that I actually don't _care_ that I go to a human school. Either way it doesn't matter to me.

I brushed my golden blond hair from my eyes for the umpteenth time that day. It was messy and my bangs, that I always kept shifted to the right, hung just over the tip of my bright green eyes. My short sleeve zip-up jacket flapped in the wind. The wind blew across my face, blowing the scent of pine trees towards me.

I fumbled with the small ring that I always kept on a silver chain around my neck. On the ring was a black lily, the Night World symbol of shape shifters. Summer was almost over and I was getting ready to hold my grade at its normal C average just like always.

But this year was different, the council had sent a letter to my father, Baron Tycon, about a little mishap last month. A human had witnessed one of my changes through a screen door and gave us some trouble. But if you ask anyone about him no one will know whom you are talking about.

I saw a small, white kite fly up towards me(AN: a Kite is a kind of bird, look it up). It changed back into my sister once it landed. my sister and I are twins, anyone can tell just by looking at us. She has long gold hair and stands about 6 foot, two inches shorter than me, and has bright green eyes.

"Mom says that you have to come back inside now, unless you want to get grounded for another week." She grinned. Unlike most twins we can't stand each other, and love to get one another in trouble. "Yeah, and I'm a peacock; Go away Sapphire." I growled back. She was always lying about these kinds of things. But then again she would pretend to be lying just to get me in trouble.

I decided against staying on the small hill and changed into a peregrine falcon. I liked my transformation; it _was_ the fastest animal on earth according to the humans. I flew at a nice and slow 85 miles per hour, until I got home. But as I was on my way I saw the shining eyes of a werewolf and knew that he also knew what I was. This made me nervous. There shouldn't be any of those around here. I shook it off and finished the fly

I opened the oak door and stepped into my dwelling. It was a normal sized house, with 2 stories and a basement. I lived in the attic. I had personally designed it to fit my tastes. It appeared that my mom didn't need me but when she saw me decided I needed to do some chores. I proceeded to go to bed early that night.

I woke up at 6 the next morning and got ready for the first day of school. I walked to school deciding my human form legs could use the exercise. I met up with my best friend, Bane "Onyx" Ganado (we call him Onyx because of his shiny black hair and eyes).

Onyx was a boy witch, I know rare right? He stood at 6 foot 3 and was one of the most feared and respected people in town. "Did you hear the good news?" He said sarcastically. "What news?" I asked back. "Circle Daybreak is sending two Night people to check this place out." He scowled. The two of us tended to stay out of most Night World affairs.

"When?" I smirked. "They're here." He smirked back. "And you didn't _tell_ me?" I yelled. "I haven't seen you in a week, you've been grounded remember?" He said defensively. I glared at him. I leaned back against one of the school walls. I looked at a school-bus that was driving up and with my falcon vision saw a girl with waist length jet-black hair, violet eyes, and pale skin.

_Definitely a vampire, probably made_ I thought to myself. _One down, __one to go_ I thought again. She naturally walked away from the bus in a way that made the other guys stare, especially Onyx. I grinned to myself; I would _definitely_ use that against him later.

She stopped and waited as a 6 foot 8 and tan boy with black hair walked up and slipped his arm over her shoulder like he was told to, he probably had been. _And that's two_. I saw Onyx snap out of his trance and drop his shoulders out of the corner of my eye.

It was definitely the werewolf from last night; he had the same cocky look in his eye, as if he knew what move I would make before I did. Then they saw us. The boy looked fierce but the girl looked like she was ready to spill some blood right then. I instantly knew that the girl was in charge.

"We better go now or we'll be late for class." Onyx whispered. "You go ahead, I'll catch up." I breathed. He walked away reluctantly, as did the werewolf. We waited until the humans left.

"I'm Rowan Lunative, what's your name?" She asked sarcastically, her voice smooth as silk. "Crow," I said nervously. "Strange name for a human." she smiled. I narrowed my eyes, "Maybe." "Got a _last_ name, Crow?" She asked again. Then I bolted away from her, knowing she would recognize me if I told her my last name was Tycon

She jogged after me and easily caught up. Then she grabbed me by the throat, and held me against the wall. "So what are you; werewolf, shape shifter? Don't you dare tell me you're a vampire." She scowled. I smiled and changed into a peregrine falcon, scaring her. I took that as my chance to flyaway at a strong 180 miles per hour. She chased me as any vampire would.

I flew strait up and dive bombed. This boosted my speed to 250 mile per hour, the peregrine falcon's max. I lost her and changed back in front of the school. I went back inside and found myself 15 minutes late for Calculus. Good old Onyx had covered for me and told the teacher that I had missed the bus.

Now I _could_ tell you how school went but I don't want to bore anybody since the only good part was the food fight from which Rowan, Onyx, and I came out unscathed. Instead let's skip to when I got home. At least _there_ it get's interesting.

My parents weren't home but I walked in to find the door to my room ajar. This alerted me since it was closed when I left. I walked in carefully and saw Rowan sitting on my bed flipping through a magazine. "What are you doing here?" I yelled. "Hi Crow." She smiled. "How did you find out where I live?" I yelled again, still freaked out.

"Your nice little witch friend Onyx mentioned it to me when I asked him who you were, along with other things." She smiled. "What did you do to him?" I growled. "Nothing; maybe seduced him a little, but nothing he didn't want." She smiled again. That's when Sapphire burst in.

"Oh my god, did you know that an unworthy vampire and her hot werewolf boyfriend moved in next door!" She yelled. Then she saw Rowan. "Oops… aaaakwaarrrrd." She said backing out.

"I see that your sister has met my soulmate Greg Houndaz" Rowan said with an almost unnoticeable eye twitch. "I can't _stand_ this whole _soulmate_ principle idea.. It's bogus." I groaned. "It's real. I don't see why you think it's bogus. Why can't you stand it?" She asked. "My parents tried to set me up with about 15 different girls by using that same _principle_." I answered. I heard a rock hit my window and opened it.

I saw Onyx and Greg sanding outside. "You fell for a _vampire_!" I yelled out, teasing him. "She's _hot_!" he yelled back, emphasizing hot. Greg slapped him upside the head. "Ow! Stupid werewolf." He grumbled. Greg slapped him again. "OW! I will curse you!" Onyx threatened. "But if you do, Rowan will hate you." He said with his strong voice showing that he was joking. "Dang it, he called my bluff; I knew I should have brought some charms ." the witch said.

_I could learn to like that werewolf_. "Wait a minute, did I hear Sapphire say that you two moved in _next door_?"I asked, my voice getting louder. "Yep, that nice house that Greg and Onyx are standing next to is all me and Greg's." she grinned. "Great, now not only are my parents gonna be asking me about the vampire girl that was in my room, but about the vampire girl next door." I groaned. I heard a golden eagle and a large kite's wings beating. _Speak of the devils_.

**Wow. Five pages on open-office. I, personally think that is a great starter chapter. If you review then I'll know that it's good and I shall continue. Either way I'm still trying to figure out the plot.**

**~Apolloson **


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Ello govna's! This is chappy numba 2! Alright never-mind the English accent, it's getting annoying. Either way I'm still figuring out the plot, I'm _almost there!_ Still working out a few kinks. I'm planning on only having five or six chapters but if you want more I'll plan something else. P.S this is about 2 weeks later.**

**I own nothing. I know, sad right? jetholiday16 owns Rowan Lunative and Greg Houndaz, as said before.**

**Crow POV**

Right now I was walking, ahem, _limping_ home. I had one arm around Onyx's shoulder ans he helped me walk. "You know you really shouldn't have gotten in a fight on the third day of school." he said unhelpfully. "Hey, he started it! He had no right to accuse me of stealing his girlfriend, and then he went on to call me a wuss for trying to just walk away."I said trough gritted teeth. "Yeah well you didn't have to give him a concussion _and_ give him a sleeper hold." Onyx replied. "He broke my arm!" I yelled.

Now I couldn't fly, and having Onyx heal me wasn't an option. A kid leaves school with a broken arm and comes back totally fine? Suspicious much? I walked in to my home and got read the extreme riot act, was grounded _and_ was confined to me and Rowan's houses. They find Rowan responsible and sweet. They haven't seen her dark side.

Was I going to sneak out? Naturally. Would I have Onyx (A.K.A Bane) cover for me? Of course. Was I going to have trouble getting around Rowan and Greg? Never doubted it.

I called up the werewolf. "Crow, you know I live next door right?" he asked. "Yeah, I need you to come over." I said quickly. "Why?" "Because I need you to teach me how to defend myself in this cast, and or sneak past Rowan." I answered. "I can do the first but the second is physically and mentally impossible." He sighed. "Rowan isn't that bad Crow, she's just guarded. Even me, as her soulmate, she still won't tell me anything about her past. She always says its irrelevant." "Whatever, I just know she'll try to figure out all the secrets I have locked up." I said back.

~2 HOURS LATER~

I sat down on my bed, worn out. I looked down at my watch, _6:39_. "Crap I'm late." I groaned. Jumping out the window. I called Onyx and told him that If my parents, sister, or Rowan asked about me I was drawing landscapes and animals in my tree house (He tells me my art looks very detailed and amazingly realistic). It wasn't a _total_ lie. I'm usually found there _and_ it was technically part of our house. I made sure to lock the door on the tree house. And I left, hoping she would still be there.

**Rowan POV**

for the past couple of weeks Crow's been sneaking out every Friday and Saturday. If you ask me It's getting really suspicious. And being Rowan Lunative I was determined to get to the bottom of it. I tried to ask him about it the other day and he got really tense and just said 'stay out of my business'. I questioned him further but he got really defensive and told me to drop it.

I decided to ask Bane. "Hi Bane." I said smiling. "Hi Rowan," he replied shakily. _Boys_. "You're Crows best friend, surely he told you where he's been sneaking off too." I replied. "Um, I don't think I should tell you that." He said even more nervously. _I didn't want to do this but you give me no choice_ I thought.

I stepped a bit closer to him. "_are you sure?_" I asked, my voice smoother than silk. "y-yes." he replied. I was close to cracking him. I brushed his hair. "You're absolutely sure that you can't tell _me_?" I asked again with my most innocent voice. His mouth opened to answer, I heard a thud. He grabbed his foot. _He stomped on his own foot_ I thought. This witch was very loyal, and strong-willed.

Just then I saw Crow darting into the woods. I smiled to myself. "Goodbye Bane." I said following the shapeshifter. "Ow! Bye Rowan. Ow!" He said hopping up and down. I chased after Crow for a while until he spun on his heels, catching me off guard and causing me to stumble. "I thought I told you to stay out of my business." He growled. "Look, I just plain don't like people keeping secrets from me." I said back.

He moved his feet apart, and got into a stance that I had seen many times. It was Greg's battle stance. I reached out and grabbed his cast-less arm, which always threw off Greg's strategy. But Crow twisted his arm, and pulled his foot against the back of my foot. Then he pushed my head down, all in about 5 seconds and I was already on my butt. _ He used Greg's technique and his own strategy to throw me off_. "Now Go _home_ Rowan." He growled through gritted teeth. I started that way but circled back around.

I jumped into a tree that had a small view of the clearing he was entering. Crow looked in both directions and then down at his watch. That's when a tall man in a black cloak walked out of the bush. "Who are you?" He growled. "The girl you came to meet will not be around for the next 15 minutes." The man said in a ragged, broken voice that made my eyes widen and strike fear into my heart. In seconds He had a cloth to Crow's face.

He struggled but fell unconscious. Then the man flipped him over his shoulder and left. I was still paralyzed by the voice that brought back horrifying memories. Crow had been kidnapped.

**Oh My God! Who was the mystery man that terrified even Rowan? Who was the girl Crow was really there to meet for the third week in a row? When will my story get 5 reviews? Only time will tell**

**Now click on that pretty little link right down there and make my day.**


	3. Haddix and Damon, the final chapter

**I am going to do something very impossible somewhere in this chapter or the next one. It was driving me crazy that Crow couldn't fight as a falcon and I'm going to fix that with something impossible so bear with me.**

**~J.L. Smith owns night world. Jetholiday16 owns Haddix Knight, and Damon Kings. P.S this Damon is not the one from Vampire Diaries.**

**Rowan POV**

Last night, after seeing Crow get kidnapped I rushed home and curled up in a corner of the room. It wasn't that Crow had been kidnapped, it was who had kidnapped him. He was a monster. An obsessive vampire that couldn't stand to lose. It was Damon Kings. And if Damon was here, then _he_ couldn't be that far behind. By now I was hoping that neither of them would come here.

Sapphire was freaked out by the news but kept hitting on Greg, who was really nervous about Damon. Onyx was just plain going nuts. It was right then that the doorbell rang. I opened it and slammed it right back. "Who was it?" Onyx and Greg asked. "_him_." I said back.

"Damon?" Greg growled. "No, worse." I answered. That's when Sapphire opened the door. "Oh my god! How many hot guys do you _have_ following you?" she yelled. Standing in the door way was an old, _around 200 years old_, flame; Haddix Knight. And what was he holding by the collar? A 17 year old lamia.

She had long brown hair and gold eyes. She stood about 5'11 and had a very ticked expression on her beautiful face. "Hi Rowan, long time no see." He smiled. Haddix had white blond hair that fell to his shoulders. He somehow managed to always keep his hair out of his face. The only thing that he and Damon had in common were their pale blue eyes. "Haddix." I said back.

"Greg called me and told me about how your shapeshifter friend had been kidnapped by Damon. So I checked out the forest. I found this little lamia in a clearing that had Damon, Crow's, and her scent all over it. And she was holding _this_." Haddix told me, holding Crow's ring/necklace.

I told him to get inside my house and join the meeting. Then we all looked at the lamia. "Who are you?" Greg asked. "She's nobody!" Onyx yelled. We all looked at the witch. He was a very bad liar.

"My name is Scarlet Red Wood." The lamia answered. "And why were you in that clearing?" Greg asked. "because that's where Crow and I meet on Fridays and Saturdays." she replied. "Scarlet! Don't tell them!" Onyx yelled. "You know Crow?" I asked.

"Of course I know him, he's my boyfriend." She said with a blank expression. Perfect for interrogations. "and she tells them." the witch sighed. A mixture of happiness and embarrassment flooded over me. I was happy that I had finally revealed _one_ of Crow's many secrets, and embarrassed that I had made such a big deal over revealing this little one.

"She doesn't know anything. She's just looking for her boyfriend." I said smiling. "Do you recognize this man?" I said handing a photo of Damon to her.

Damon had black hair that was almost exactly as long as Haddix's but it was almost always in his face. Damon was an inch taller than Haddix and was totally obsessed with me. On a crazy scale of 1 to 10 he was a good 14. While Haddix was kind and gentle, Damon was harsh and rough.

She scowled and nodded. "I've seen him around town. He's a creepy scumbag that's always hanging around the woods. Once he came into our clearing. He looked at Crow who was giving him a glare that would scare a murderer and walked away." she said smiling at the memory.

"He kidnapped Crow." Greg told her. "I figured as much. He and Crow's scents were at the clearing." Scarlet replied, trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. "We'd better start looking for Damon before it gets dark, the night _is_ his element." Haddix suggested. "Okay. Let's go." Sapphire agreed. "You need to stay here in case your parents come home." Greg argued. "Awwww. I want to come." she whined, stomping up to her room.

We walked outside and Greg changed into his wolf form and began tracking. It didn't take long. Damon was living in a one story house near the edge of the woods. Haddix smashed a window since the door was made of oak.

"Come on, but be careful." He whispered. The house was small but creepy. It had only three rooms and one of them had a blood stain on the carpet. In another were multiple pictures of me. Like I said, he was obsessed. Crow was nowhere to be found.

"Guy's! I found something!" Scarlet hissed. We ran in to find Damon's bed flipped over, and a metal door beneath it. "Good job Scarlet." I smiled.

**Crow POV**

I looked back on the nice day that I'd had so far... Oh wait, I'd been beaten and chained to a metal wall! My clothes were torn to shreds, I had bruises and scrapes on nearly every inch of my body, and some vampire named Damon Kings had kidnapped me. _Speak of the devil_ I thought as he walked in.

"So how's my favorite prisoner today?" He smiled. I replied by spitting on him and growling. "Well that was rude. If you want to leave you can wait until my darling Rowan comes for you." He said again. "And then I'll tear you to shreds and burn you. After that I'll let the ashes scatter in the wind." I said with a smile.

"Says the boy chained to the wall." Damon grinned. I'll go get a nice strawberry crush and you can drink your own sweat!" he growled walking to the other part of the underground maze. It was then that the metal hatch two rooms over opened. "Quiet! Damon could be down here!" Onyx hissed. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Guys!" I called. "Crow!" Scarlet called back, her voice filled with happiness.

The group ran in and a tall boy with white blond hair began breaking the chains. "Haddix Knight." He said glancing a me. "Crow Tycon." I replied. The second I was free Scarlet jumped into my arms. "I was so worried about you." She said shakily. "It's okay. I'm all right." I breathed. It was wonderful to hear her beautiful voice again. "Glad to see you in one piece buddy." Onyx said smiling.

"Well isn't that touching." Damon said as he stepped back in. "Hello Rowan, you're still as beautiful as ever my love." He said smiling. "Damon." Greg and Haddix growled. "Hello old friend, mutt."Damon scowled. The two lunged at him, but Damon grabbed each by the throat. He clicked the shackles that had been in his hands around their necks, immobilizing them.

That's when Onyx sent a barrage of fire at him. Damon jumped back, and away from the deadly fire. But it didn't last long. Soon Onyx had to stop, and then he too was chained. "And then there were three." the beast said happily. "Stop this Damon." Rowan said angrily. "But they must pay for keeping us apart my dear soulmate." He replied. "Greg is my soulmate." Rowan growled back.

"But we could be so happy together. He could never love you as I do. And when I kill him, we can be together." He said happily. "Damon, I'll give you one last chance, let my friends go." She growled. "which of the last two should I detain next? Angry, and secluded Crow? Or the fragile lamia? I'll think the girl should go first." he said to himself.

That was when the impossible happened. I dove at Damon , ready to tear him apart with the razor sharp claws that were extending from my shimmering white paws. Wait a minute, _paws_? Some how I had changed into a white tiger. I didn't let my moment of extreme surprise stop me. I began to rake his body with my shining claws. I bit onto his arm, as he freaked out and tried to pull my jaws from his flesh. In a few minutes it was over.

I changed back and stood over Damon's body. "How did you?" Scarlet breathed. "I don't know. It shouldn't be, _isn't_ possible." I answered. "are you able to change into a falcon still?" she asked. "No." Rowan answered first. "His instincts took over and caused some kind of a gene change." "Yeah, I know." I replied. "Um, guys? Chained people over here." Onyx yelled. We freed them and started to go home. Back to our world of

Gray Skies and Endless Nights

**And I'm done. Sorry readers but this is the end of Gray skies and Endless Nights. But if people send in 5 reviews for this chapter I could be persuaded to start a sequel. I want to but I need to know that you guys liked this one first. Adios!**

**~Apolloson101**


End file.
